poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing's Last Stand (MLP: EG)
This is how Thunderwing's Last Stand goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. picks up Twilight's crown Thunderwing: At last. More power than I can ever imagine. Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing, I'm warning you. The Element of Magic is too complicated in the hands of evil. It's power can only be wielded by a pony. Sunset Shimmer: So hand it over! Thunderwing: We should've been allies, you know. Imagined what we could have accomplished together if you joined me, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's not gonna happen. Sunset Shimmer: Now hand over the crown! Thunderwing: And if I don't? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'll use it to defeat you. Sunset Shimmer: And I'll help. Thunderwing: I propose a tertiary alternative. puts Twilight's crown in his core and he turns into a huge Predacon Thunderwing: laughs Twilight Sparkle: gasps Sunset Shimmer: gasps Thunderwing: How do you like me now? Twilight Sparkle: Not very much what I expected. Sunset Shimmer: Enough games, Thunderwing. It's over for you. Thunderwing: That's what you think. uses his newfound magic on human Snails and Snips, turning them into Predacons of similar appearance Thunderwing: the students I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my servos on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along. growls But let's let bygones be bygones. I'' am your prince now, and you will be loyal... to ''me! crushes the wall and enters the school. He uses hypnosis and everyone except Human Flash Sentry falls into zombie-like submission Students: moaning Flash Sentry (EG): How come I'm not hypnotized? Thunderwing: You're a little too chippy for me. turns to his two henchmen Thunderwing: Round them up and bring them to the portal. Snails and Predacon Snips nod and round up the hypnotized students Thunderwing: Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it! Twilight Sparkle: No you won't. Thunderwing: We shall see about that. whistles and the Corrupted Worm shows up Thunderwing: Gor, mind making sure Snips and Snails round up my army while Daddy takes care of these fools? Corrupted Worm nods and gets to work Twilight Sparkle: Daddy? Rainbow Dash (EG): Don't you remember? Pinkie Pie (EG): I don't remember. Rarity (EG): Neither do I. Applejack (EG): We encountered the thing in his fortress. Fluttershy (EG): Oh. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Thunderwing: Not only does he defend my fortress and I reward him with Dark Energon even when he failed to defeat you, but he's also my number one assistant who I treat as a son. Twilight Sparkle: Like Spike is with me. Rainbow Dash (EG): I didn't know. Pinkie Pie (EG): Me neither. Rarity (EG): Me neither. Applejack (EG): I didn't. Fluttershy (EG): Nope. Sunset Shimmer: Didn't know from the start. Thunderwing: Well, you should have. Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer attack Thunderwing Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer try harder Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak, and shackled! the Element of Magic to re-energize himself I will tear you all apart molecule by molecule! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Rainbow Dash (EG): He's stronger than we thought! Pinkie Pie (EG): We need to try again! Rarity (EG): Come on! Applejack (EG): Bring it on! Fluttershy (EG): We can take you! Sunset Shimmer: Anyone can! Thunderwing: You won't escape me! into the air and readies his fire breath No one defies Thunderwing! his fire breath at the group Twilight Sparkle: We can do this! Rainbow Dash (EG): Try harder! Pinkie Pie (EG): We must try the best we can! Rarity (EG): The students need us! Applejack (EG): We know they are trying to fight back! Fluttershy (EG): We can win! Sunset Shimmer: That's the spirit, girls! Thunderwing: laughs I'd like to see you try! knocks out Twilight and uses his tail to knock Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer away from him and approaches Twilight and prepares to finish her, but Flash Sentry (EG) kicks him away, grabs him by the tail, and throws him onto the ground. Twilight wakes up and sees Flash Sentry (EG) standing above her Twilight Sparkle: Flash. You saved me. Flash Sentry (EG): I wasn't about to let my friend become robo-dragon food. Thunderwing: Oh look, Flash Sentry has come to rescue his girlfriend. laughs Twilight Sparkle: I'm not his girlfriend. Flash Sentry (EG): You tell him. Thunderwing: I'm giving you one last chance to join me, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Never! Thunderwing: What do you think you can do to stop me? I have magic and you have nothing! friends pick themselves up and Flash Sentry (EG) gets an idea Flash Sentry (EG): She has me, Sunset and them. Thunderwing: Oh look the gang's back together. someone missing Wait. Where's Twilight's guardian, Optimus Prime? hears something and looks up to see Optimus on the roof Optimus Prime: Here I am! Prime jumps down to join the girls, Twilight, Sunset, and Flash Sentry (EG) Thunderwing: So what's it gonna be, Twilight? Join me or face annihilation? Twilight Sparkle: at Flash Sentry (EG), who winks back You know what? Go ahead. Shoot me. It'll be the last thing you'll ever do. Thunderwing: Then you will die with them! his fire breath Join them in extinction! fires his fire breath at them and they explode. Thunderwing lets out a triumphant laugh but then sees that his attack had no effect Thunderwing: What's this?! No effect?! Twilight Sparkle: The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! Thunderwing: Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen, Twilight Sparkle. I offered you freedom. I offered you power. And you chose these weaklings over them. notices the girls, Twilight, Sunset, and Flash Sentry (EG) undergoing a transformation Rainbow Dash (EG): pony wing, ears, and longer hair Loyalty! Pinkie Pie (EG): pony ears and longer hair Laughter! Rarity (EG): pony ears and longer hair Generosity! Applejack (EG): pony ears and longer hair Honesty! Fluttershy (EG): pony ears, wings, and longer hair Kindness! Sunset Shimmer: pony ears and longer hair Forgiveness! Flash Sentry (EG): pony ears, wings, and longer hair Supportiveness! Optimus Prime: pony ears, wings, and rainbow armor Companionship! Twilight Sparkle: pony ears, wings, and longer hair Magic! Thunderwing: a flowing stream of magic coming out of his crown What are you doing?! stream of magic touches Twilight's head and an orb of pink magic glows on her head Twilight Sparkle: Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be inside your core, Thunderwing, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship! Thunderwing: No! Stop! What are you doing?! her friends, Sunset, Optimus, and Flash Sentry (EG) form a heart shape and blast Thunderwing with a rainbow beam Thunderwing: No! screaming What is happening?! Twilight Sparkle: Here and in Equestria, it is the true power that can truly unite us all. Optimus Prime: Even Cybertronians. eyes glow white Thunderwing: No. shoots him Thunderwing: Nooooooooo! the dust clears, Thunderwing is gone. Twilight and her human friends lay on the ground. Twilight is unconscious until Spike licks her awake Spike: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Spike! looks into the crater to see Thunderwing laying on his back Thunderwing: You win this time, Twilight. But I'll be back. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, will you now? as Twilight is about to deliver the finishing blow to Thunderwing, the Corrupted Worm reappears and protects its master, taking him to safety Sunset Shimmer: We did it! Twilight Sparkle: He won't be back again I hope. Optimus Prime: He won't, Twilight. It's goodbye, Thunderwing. Until next time. Flash Sentry (EG): Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance? looks at Optimus, who signals her to accept Flash's offer Twilight Sparkle: Of course. takes his hand. Back in the school, the students dance This is our big night~ We made it happen~ Now let's party all night~ We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around~ To tonight so let's try to make it last forever~ The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night~ Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!~ Six friends on the way up now~ Six friends here to show you how~ This is our big night~ This is our big night~ This is our big night~ dances with Human Flash Sentry as Optimus Prime watches